


Day 9: Summer Camp

by CosmoandWanda



Series: AU August [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Brotp, Summer Camp AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: Super short summer camp drabble.





	Day 9: Summer Camp

“Oh that’s it! You have it coming Kim!” Alix shouted, launching a water balloon at her fellow counselor. 

It hit him square in the chest, knocking him a step back. The kids standing around Alix let loose a battle cry, launching all of their balloons towards the taller man. He doubled over, laughing at the onslaught. 

Soon enough the kids were out of ammo, and Kim was soaked. 

“Alright Kubdel, fair enough,” Kim laughed, shaking the water out of his hair. 

“Next time don’t touch the snacks meant for the campers!” she said back, smiling. 

Her posture was comfortable, arms crossed with her weight sat on one leg. She looked relaxed. Too relaxed.  
Kim grinned, making his way over to her and the other campers. She stiffened as he approached, but the smirk never left her face. 

“Winner gets a hug, right?”

Within seconds pandemonium erupted- kids screaming and laughing as they ran away from the soaked counselor. Kim lunged randomly towards some of the kids, picking up the ones that were still wet from the first round of the balloon fight for monster hugs. 

Alix slipped to the side, watching her friend with a soft smile. When he had asked her to sign up as a counselor for a kids camp, she had been wary. Kids weren’t really her forte, and her height meant they often disregarded any authority she might have. Kim insisted that it would be fun despite her concerns, and she was happy to find out that for once, he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I'm a day late which is why this is short. I was traveling yesterday, but now that I'm not at home it's more likely I'll be late with these. 
> 
> Anyway I spent many years being a camp counselor with one of my best friends and yet I still couldn't come up with much for this AU... but I love summer camp stories so maybe I'll come back to it!


End file.
